


RinHaru first kiss (drabble)

by PastaLeaf



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaLeaf/pseuds/PastaLeaf
Summary: The press of Rin's lips against his own is not something Haru expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes after a math test.

The press of Rin's lips against his own is not something Haru expected...

He didn't expect Rin to kiss him or acknowledge him in that way ever. 

Haru thought he hated him...

 

Despised him even...

Haru can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he brings his hand to the back of Rin's head and runs it through his hair pulling him closer, deepening their kiss turning it into something more meaningful. 

Memory's flash through his head... 

Them meeting...

Their first relay together... 

Those days in Iwatobi...

 

Rin leaving.... 

Then coming back... 

Their fight... 

The sadness... 

The loneliness... 

The self hatred... 

Rin coming back... 

Their make up... 

Rin's confession to him... 

And now this...

Hands roaming.....

Lips and teeth crashing with inexperience... 

 

Gasping breathes escaping...... 

 

Hearts pounding.... 

 

Haru can't help as the tears pooled in his eyes cascade down his cheeks, or when his ragged breaths turn to sobs...

He's... 

 

Just....

So.... 

Happy... 

 

He pulls Rin closer burning his face into his shoulder inhaling the comforting scent of chlorine well leaving peppered kisses across his exposed shoulder blade. 

 

Rin is here and Haru....

Isn't alone anymore... 

 

He can't help as his sobs turn into a smile and laughter passes passed his lips. 

"Rin I love you..."


End file.
